Future Trunks Vs. Torunn Thorsdóttir
Future Trunks vs. Torunn Thorsdóttir is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Future Trunks from DBZ against Torunn Thorsdóttir from the Marvel universe. Description DBZ vs Marvel! D''ecendents to the pridest princes, they come from dystopian futures and carry a badass sword. These two long haired warriors and future saviours face each other in a Death Battle!'' Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: The future, the one we want to be one full of peace and tranquility Boomstick: And no a complete hell like the one in which these guys live. Wiz: We know that their lives were not the most peaceful. Boomstick: Trunks, the Dragon Ball's John Connor. Wiz: And Torunn Thorsdóttir, the strongest Next Avenger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Torunn (Cue Age of Ultron Main Theme) Wiz: Marvel Comics, one of the most famous superhero comic book publishers. Boomstick: With an entire universe of superheroes, villians and all that crap, we have that one of their most known superheroes team are The Avengers. Wiz: Marvel Comics have a lot of alternative timelines, and some of those timelines affect in the destiny of The Avengers. Boomstick: Like the one where Ultron made shit off most of The Avengers. Wiz: Not only one, but a lot of timelines, like the Earth-555326, the Earth-10943 and the Earth-10071.In those timelines, the descendants of The Avengers make a team called... Next Avengers. Boomstick: And one of the strongest members, is Thor's and Sif's daughter, Torunn. (Cue The Dark World) Wiz: Also known as Thena in Earth-982, she's a 16 years old Asgardian warrior, adoptive daughter of Tony and sister to the others Next Avengers. Boomstick: Torunn, along with her other siblings, only knew of the Avengers through Tony's tales of their former glory days before get killed by Ultron. Wiz: When the young Avengers meet a very damaged Vision and Tony took him to repair him, they got too curious for their own good and followed Tony to a secret repair bay under their fathers gravemarkers. In that repair bay she and James find the Iron Avengers, Iron Man based robots of each fallen Avenger, created to defeat Ultron. Boomstick: So, why the fuck Tony didn't send them to destroy Ultron? I mean, he made them to that. Wiz: That's because the Iron Avengers weren't at Ultron level. And that's proven when accidentaly James activates the robots and their automatic programming sent them to intercept Ultron, in which the Iron Avengers attacked, but were easily defeated and hacked by Ultron. Boomstick: Damn it, Tony... Whatever, Tony ordered the kids to escape and Vision's head help them to do that. The Quinjet was predestined for a safety zone, but the childrens found a means to redirect the shuttle to Ultron's citadel for a counteroffensive. Wiz: Torunn tried to save Tony during the group first confrontation with Ultron's sentinels who were a lot, failing in the attempt. So, with help of Francis Barton, son of the original Hawkeye, they escaped at the cost of leaving Torunn's sword behind. Boomstick: With relieved hopes thanks to an elder Betty Ross, and with some guidance of Francis, Torunn and the others successfully infiltrated into Ultron's lair. She found Ultron's private collection of items belonging to the fallen heroes that challenged him, including a trophy room of the fallen Avengers... How fucking scary. Wiz: Torunn and the others were saddened after seeing the remains of the Iron Man armor, suggesting Tony had fallen. Their time to mourn was short as the room began to transform. Ultron revealed himself along with a still-alive Tony Stark, and warned the Next Avengers of their impeding doom. Then, Francis and his Salvengers showed up to help the young Avengers to escape again. And they went to an abandoned teather. Boomstick: Then, Tony explained to the childrens of the Ultron's origins thing. And Betty Ross tell they that an Emerald Monster's still alive and can help them to fight Ultron. Hell yeah, the fucking Hulk's here, so the childrens decided to venture into a desolated desert to find the living crap of Banner. And when they did, Banner refused. Wiz: As Banner refused, Torunn became despondent and went off on her own. As she was sitting alone, she called upon her father to help her protect her friends. Moments later, her sword came back to her, a sign that her father was in fact listening to her pleas. .Boomstick: Thanks, daddy. Wiz: Meanwhile the other young Avengers managed to get Ultron's attention, who quickly headed toward their location. Torunn, with renewed confidence readied for the battle alongside her adopted family. While she managed to defeat Iron Thor, she was no match for Ultron himself. Fortunately, because of his fear of the situation, Bruce became the Hulk again and- Boomstick: Made shit the trash of Ultron with relative ease, breaking it in half! Wiz: Yeah, but Ultron wasn't defeated yet. Before that, Tony says that Ultron would constantly rebuild himself so long as enough of him remained, Torunn took the two halves of Ultron's body and flew to the space with an incredible speed, throwing each half to opposite directions, to never let him repair himself again. Torunn started suffocating and freezing in the vacuum of space, verging on the brink of death. Boomstick: But daddy comes to save the day again! And gives her new Asgardian armor, also, daddy offered Torunn a chance to come live with him in Asgard but she refused, saying that her siblings still needed her. I really love how daddy teachs his lessons. (Cue Sons of Odin) Wiz: As an Asgardian, she has a very enhanced physiology. Includes a regenerative healing factor that's capable of healing from injuries such as slashes and puncture wounds in a matter of hours, and mending broken bone within the day. She can't however, re-genarate missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. Boomstick: She have superhuman strenght, being capable of lift 50 tons with ease, superhuman speed far superior to that of the finest human athlete and stamina enabling them to perform at their absolute peak for at least 24 hours before even starting to tire, she's incredible agile, and Multilingual! Wiz: How does being multilingual helps her in a battle? Boomstick: I don't know, but that sounds awesome! Wiz: That's right. She also have superhuman reflexes greater than a human's, invulnerability and superhuman durability that allows her to withstand to powerful impact forces, extreme temperatures, high pressures, energy blasts and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Boomstick: But that's not all! She can fly, has above-average inteligence, a super breath, and Electrokinesis, wich allows her generate, be inmune to electricity and control the weather like her daddy! Man, I really want an ability like that. Wiz: Like the Electrokinesis? Boomstick: Yeah, but with Shotguns instead of electricity! Wiz: ... She's an expert combatant, tactician and a very skilled sword fighter. And talking about swords, she have one called Torunn's Sword. Boomstick: Surely she's the worst in putting names. Wiz: Maybe. Torunn's sword is an enchanted Asgardian sword made of Uru, similar to her father's hammer, Mjolnir. Boomstick: That means it has a enchantment? The worthy thing and all that crap? Wiz: Yeah, that means that. The enchantment prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. It would be assumed that also, no one else, can lift the sword from the ground nor wrested from Torunn's grip. Boomstick: I want a enchantment like that to put it on my beers. So nobody could take them from the refrigerator. Wiz: Torunn's sword posseses a mystical link too, making the Sword to obey Torunn's commands as though it were alive, and if Torunn's will is strong enough, the sword can pass through nearly any barrier to reach her should she so desire. Boomstick: She's incredible strong, as she defeated her father evil machine clone with ease cutting it with her sword. That evil clone was made using similar technology to the armor that Tony wears in that timeline, the Hypervelocity Armor, the fastest of Tony's armors. Wiz: As Thena, she was able to battle with Nova and Earth Sentry without many problems, and, with the help of the Next Avengers, defeated Ultron Extreme, which is very similar to Earth-616's Ultron. She also have a one-ton titanium alloy hammer that's incredible resistant and powerful, though not the real Mjolnir, it is unknown where it came from. Boomstick: But that means that this blonde girl's really strong, fast and smart! Wiz: She's brash and ready to fight, believing that she is immortal and invincible. Boomstick: Looks like she's a warrior you don't wanna mess with. Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, she is. Trunks (Cue Break in The Battle) Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I have a question. Wiz: Which, Boomstick? Boomstick: Marvel Comics aren't the uniques with alternate timelines in their histories, right? Wiz: You're right Boomstick. DBZ have his alternate timelines too. In one of those timelines, the Z Fighters were killed by Android 17 and 18. Boomstick: That includes the death of Goku and Vegeta, fathers to the next future warriors. Android 17 and 18 made a hell to the earth, and turn the life of everybody to ashes. Wiz: Well, Goku dind't die because of the Androids, he died because of a heart virus... Boomstick: The important thing, is that he died. Wiz: After the massacre, Gohan, son of Goku, began to train to protect world's people, until he met a purple/blue haired boy, hybrid saiyan son to Vegeta and Bulma, called Trunks. Boomstick: Over the course of the next thirteen years, Gohan becomes Trunks' mentor and best friend, training him in everything he knows, also teaching him swordsmanship, Gohan tries his best to teach Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan as well. Wiz: But Trunks can't, and that's because everyone was killed before and he cannot find the motivation to transform. When he was 14th, he went with Gohan to his first fight with the Androids, but they were stronger than Trunks and Gohan together, so Gohan sacrified himself to save Trunks, losing his arm in the process. That made Trunks to lose confidence. Boomstick: Later, the pair were drawn to battle the Androids again, but knowin' that if Trunks goes to fight again with him he will get killed, Gohan knocks Trunks unconscious. Wiz: Gohan fought with the Androids alone this time, being stronger than each individually but unable to compete with both of them and their infinite energy reserves. So, Gohan is defeated and killed by the Androids. Boomstick: When Trunks wake up, he found Gohan's body lying in the rain, and filled with anger and grief, Trunks finally turns into a super saiyan! (Cue Gohan's Death theme) Wiz: But there was nothing to do, his master and best friend was killed, there were no Dragon Balls and he was the only warrior in his world. The only thing he could do, was train. Boomstick: And he did. For three years. But, despite his train, he wasn't able to defeat the androids, they were more powerful than him. Wiz: After another close escape, Bulma revealed him her new creation, the Time machine, with the word "hope" written in it. Then, Trunks went to the past with the mission of save Goku and alert the others of the Androids menace. Boomstick: In the past, he killed Frieza, King Cold and their entire army with ease, surprising the past Z Fighters. And after a few minutes of waiting, Goku finally arrives to the earth, then he gives him the antidote and informs Goku of the future where the Androids arrive and kill everybody. Wiz: Perhaps, that didn't change his future, and after three years, Trunks comeback to the past, discovering that he'd altered that timeline slightly. There was three new androids besides the two he fought in his future, and the two original androids were insanely more powerful, but they weren't evil, just bad teenagers. Boomstick: Trunks then decides to help the others to fight the androids, and later, the Bio-Android Cell, who came from an alternate timeline too. Wiz: He trained with his father, this time, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, becoming stronger than before, and reaching ascended versions of the Super Saiyan. Boomstick: The Super Saiyan Shiny Upstairs and the Super Saiyan Kansas Upstairs. Wiz: Super Saiyan Dai-Ni Dankai and Dai-San Dankai! Boomstick: Also named Super Saiyan Second Grade and Third Grade. Wiz: AHEM! When Cell became perfect, he did a Tournament, in which the only person they had to fight, was Cell. Boomstick: And despite not having fought, he was killed by Super Perfect Cell... Poor guy. Wiz: But he was revived after defeating Cell. He said goodbye to his past friends and thanked them, then he went back to the future, and with his new powers, destroyed the Future Androids and Future Cell. Boomstick: Several years later, Trunks was invited to the Sacred World of the Kai by Shin to train in preparation for Babidi's arrival. He successfully pulled out the Z Sword and trained with it to increase his strength. Wiz: And he mastered it. Until Dabura and Babidi come to the earth, he went back to defeat they, in addition to Pui Pui and Yakon. Trunks was fighting Dabura using the Z Sword, and in mid-battle, Trunks reached the Super Saiyan 2, killing Dabura and Babidi and preventing the resurrection of Future Majin Buu. Perhaps, Kibito and Shin died during the battle, and the Z Sword broke being petrified by Dabura's spit. Boomstick: And finally this guy lived in peace! Wiz: No, he didn't, years after defe- Boomstick: You just be kidding, such bad fuckin' luck Trunks have! Wiz: I'm not kidding, he have the worst bad luck ever... Continuing, years after defeating Dabura and Babidi, a man named Black, goes berserk and causes complete destruction in the world, placing humans on the verge of extinction and forcing then to form a resistence. Boomstick: And that man, was identical to Goku. (Cue Black Goku theme) Wiz: Her mother, suggest him to go for help in the past again, using the time machine, but Black interfered in their way, killing Bulma, who told him to go on without her. Shocked, Trunks flew away to save Mai and go back throught time, but he failed again, as Mai tried to win some time, causing her to nearly get killed. Boomstick: Enraged, Trunks attacked Black, and after a fierce fight, Trunks blinded him using a Masenko and escaped in the Time Machine. Wiz: In the past, he met with a stronger Goku and Vegeta, a small version of him a few years older than before, and a chibi version of Mai. Boomstick: During his time in the past, he fought with Goku, Vegeta and himself. Not in the emotional way, literally with himself, the past himself! Wiz: They suspected of Zamasu, Universe 10's Kaioshin aprenttice, being the real Black's identity, ecause Black followed they to the past using a Time Ring, an item that only Kais can held, and destroyed the Time Machine before the Time Ring forces him to back to the future. Boomstick: But They or Beerus can't do anything 'cause they don't know if that's true. Wiz: When they went to the future again to fight Black using Cell's Time Machine, they lost. Because of the powers of Black as a Super Saiyan Rose, and the inmortality of Black's partner, Zamasu. Boomstick: And that Goku forgot the Senzu beans. 'Cause, y'know, he's and idiot. Wiz: Whatever, they came back to the past again thanks to Mai and Yajirobe, and later, after they discovers Zamasu's intentions and Beerus kill him, they go to the Future again, this time, with Senzu Beans and in companion of Bulma. Boomstick: Using CPR, Trunks chews a Senzu bean to heal her. And then he leaves with Goku and Vegeta to confront Zamasu and Black again. Wiz: And Black reveals them that he's a Zamasu from other timeline that stole Goku's body using the Super Dragon Balls. Also, the enemies began to blame Trunks for almost everything, all the deaths, and that he's the reason of why are they doing that, calling Trunks a sinner. He tried to attack they, in his Super Saiyan 2 form, but was easily knocked to the earth by black. Boomstick: Consumed by his anger, Future Trunks stand back up and turns into a completely new form, that wasn't seen before. And slowly walking towards Black and Zamasu in a badass way, he says that he will kill Black! Wiz: He was fighting Black and Zamasu a few hours, allowing Goku and Vegeta to go to the past again. In the past, Goku learned the Mafuba and Vegeta trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ready to fight again, they traveled throught time again. Boomstick: And they began the final fight. Black was fighting with Vegeta and Goku using his Kage Bushins, while Trunks was repairing a jar to seal Zamasu in it. And when he finally did, the jar broke 'cause they didn't have the amulet seal. Wiz: But that forced Zamasu and Black to fuse into Merged Zamasu, and after holding a battle, Goku and Vegeta fused too, into Vegetto. Boomstick: The fusion between Goku and Vegeta didn't take long to separate. So they didn't do much. By the other side, Trunks, whose sword was broken, used his Ki to make a new sword and then fight with Merged Zamasu. Wiz: In the beginning, Merged Zamasu was winning, but Trunks took the lead when he gathered the energy of the others to make a Spiritbomb, then, absorb it and transform his sword into a Spirit Bomb Sword. Boomstick: How is that even possible?! Wiz: I don't know... Then, Trunks finally impales Merged Zamasu and cuts him in half, destroying the physical body of Zamasu and Black. Boomstick: Perhaps, the inmortal Zamasu's soul tried to fuse with the universe, and annihilated the remaining humans, except from Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Mai and Bulma. Wiz: So, Goku called Zen-Oh, who destroyed the entire universe, after they escaped to the past. Boomstick: So Trunks and Mai doesn't have a home now? Wiz: Well, after that, they went to another future, where Zamasu didn't became inmortal and Black hasn't presented yet. I must mention, that in this future, there are now 2 Trunks' and 2 Mais, counting the ones we know. Boomstick: That's a bit weird. Wiz: You think so? (Cue The Meteor) Boomstick: What does an "hybrid" saiyan means? Wiz: Basically, are the same of normal saiyan with enhanced stats, developing their abilities far more easily than Earthlings, but lack the same drive and instinct for combat. Besides, they have a lot more potential than full-blooded saiyans. Boomstick: Okay then. As an hybrid saiyan, Trunks have superhuman strenght, being capable of easily fight using a sword of 25 tons weight, the Z Sword, but it was destroyed. Wiz: He's incredible faster at fighting and flying, being able to reach FTL speeds, have a high stamina as he showed when he spars with Super Saiyan Kid Trunks briefly. While Kid Trunks appears to be marked from the battle and exhausted, Future Trunks showed no sign of exhaustion at all. Boomstick: He also have superhuman reflexes, agility and durabilty, as he endured hits from Merged Zamasu, being stabbed by a Ki sword, punches of Black and a Rose Kamehameha. Wiz: Like others Ki users, he can fly, sense the energy, and even sense Divine Ki. The control over Ki allows him to make invisible Ki shields around him as well as auras capable of destroy small rocks while in contact with it. He can do powerful Ki Attacks too, as well as basic ki blasts and rapid fire of these. Boomstick: Trunks have a lot of ki attacks, like the Burning Attack, in which Trunks moves his arms faster as hell, and after places his hands toward forming a Diamond Shape with his index fingers, firing a powerful blast. He can transform it into a Burning Storm when he make a continuous ki wave of Burning Attacks. Wiz: God Breaker, a yellow energy beam that Trunks fires from his hand, killer of King Cold. The Buster Cannon, in which Trunks puts his arms back down to his sides to form blue energy balls in his hams, then fuse them and fire a powerful energy wave. The Heat Dome Attack, were Trunkssurrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it. Boomstick: The Masenko, Gohan's technique, placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other, and when he thrust his hands foward fires a beam of yellow energy. There's a dual version of it which is stronger. He also knows how to do some of his father attacks, the Galick Gun and the Final Flash, both strong enough to make shit off the world. Wiz: He can do the Solar Flare too, which is inoffensive but blinds his oponnent. The Mafuba, a technique that seals his oponent in different types of containers, like a jar. But needs a seal amulet to work. And finally, the Spirit Bomb. Boomstick: He can absorb it too, and make a god damn Spirit Bomb sword! That's impressive! Wiz: His combat skills are a combination of the Kame-Sennin Ryu (Goku's Style) and the Mazoku-Ryuu (Picollo's fighting style) teached by his master Gohan. He's an expert tactician, and He can do the Afterimage technique, moving so swiftly that an image of him is left behind. Some of his attacks without the sword are barrage of punches and kicks, like Blazing Rush, a kick and double axe-punch combo; Burning Breaker which is a combo of powerful punches and barrage of these. Or Ki attacks like Another end, which is a kick and energy wave attack, and Change the Future, in which he confuses his oponent and fires fire a large energy wave to his oponent's face. And last but not least, pressure point attacks capable of render someone unconscious. Boomstick: But his greater skills are with his sword, the Brave Sword. Wiz: He's a master of swordmanship, as he was able to made Frieza to pieces in mere seconds and hold back in fights with Black Goku, Zamasu and Merged Zamasu. Boomstick: He covers his sword with ki to make it stronger, and if its broken, he can transform the broken sword into a powerful Ki sword that's able to hold hits of Merged Zamasu's Ki Sword. And we all know the Spirit Bomb sword thing. Wiz: With his sword, he can make powerful attacks, like the Shining Sword Attack, in which he fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. The High Strike, which ist's the name of the slice he used to cut Frieza in half. the Rapid Sword Stream, that are a lot of slashes in rapid motion. Boomstick: And the Lightning Sword Slash, in which he swings his sword rapidly, sending waves of energy blades. Wiz: Like full-blooded saiyans, he have access to Super Saiyan forms. The first transformation multiplies his base stats by 50. The super saiyan Dai-Ni Dankai sighly increases the base transformation stats, and the Dai-San Dankai multiplies the Super Saiya power by 10, but reduces his speed greatly. Boomstick: The Super Saiyan 2 multiplies his base power by 100, and the Super Saiyan Rage form grants him a huge amount of everything. The multiplier is unknow, but this form makes him incredibly strong, as he was able to fight back with Black and Zamasu at once, and Merged Zamasu. In this form, he's possibly on pairs with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. Wiz: During the curse of his adventures, he made some impressive feats, like killing Frieza and King Cold with ease, as well as the Androids and Future Cell after back to the future. Pull out the Z Sword and fought using it like nothing, a sword which weighs close to 25 tons. Boomstick: He killed Dabura and Babidi too, survived almost a year fighting with Black in the future, fought with his past himself in his base form while the kid was in Super Saiyan, and won. Was toe to toe in a fight with Black Goku using the Super Saiyan 2 and survived being stabbed by Black's Ki sword. Wiz: But that isn't all, he learned the Mafuba only by seeing it, defeated Merged Zamasu and in both Dragon Ball Super anime and manga, he was on pairs fighting Super Saiyan 3 Goku while in Super Saiyan 2. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Ki has limits and transformations drains his energy. Wiz: But Trunks isn't like Goku, Vegeta or Gohan. Is he needs to kill his enemy to win, he does in the very first oportunity. He learned to survive in a world that wasn't fair. Boomstick: He's coldheaded and wouldn't let his adversary to fight back if he can! Wiz: Honestly, you should not get in his way if you have the intention of ruin the world. Pre-Fight (Cue [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s Invader - Jim Johnston])''' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! East City, Capsule Corporation. (Cue The Frontier Fortress) It was midday, the sun was shining at the time the blue haired boy was training with his pseudonym of that timeline. The two Mais were looking the fight between both Trunks, noting that the most experienced took the lead, obviously, the one who lived the Black's tragedy. "Ouch!"New timeline Trunks yelled when he was punched in the face by Future Trunks, causing him to fall to the ground. Seconds later, the other Trunks helped him to stood. "Thanks" He cleaned his clothes a little after saying this. “You’re getting better. Congratulations” He said as he turned around to see Mai, the one with green ropes and who helped him to fight Black. She smiled, and he smile back to her. "I think it's time to take a rest" "Of course it is!" Future Mai says while she runs towards Future Trunks. In that moment, Trunks smiles again and closes his eyes a little. When he open his eyes again, he sees a really weird thing flying in the sky. It was red, with some gold details, it looks humanoid, and to top it off, he can't feel the Ki of that thing "Is that an android...?" ''Thought the hybrid saiyan. Then, he turns back to the others, who were entering to the Capsule Corporation, and after to Future Mai again. "What happens?" She asked. Trunks only put his hand in the sword's handle. "Tell mom that I'll be outside for a whille, please" After that, he flew up a little. "Where are you going?" Now, she was worried because of Trunks' attitude. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon" He smiles to Mai, calming her, consecutively he was covered with a white aura, self instantly he dissapeared, flying at hypersonic speeds in direction to the thing he saw. '''Artic Circle, Next Avengers refuge.' (Cue Shurrey Hills) While James, Azari and Pym weere playing around the dome, the long haired blonde was sitting outside, waiting for Tony to arrival with their new clothes. After the defeat of Ultron, everything had become more different. She now can travel throught the world with her siblings, see the birds flying and the real sky, and no one simulated. She was completely trapped by the charm of the arctic overcast sky, completely lost in the world of his thoughts. After a few seconds, she was brought back when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey Torunn, wanna train with us?" James asked, materializing his light shield. "I'm Training. My mind" She said to him while smiling. James just laught a litle in response. "Come on, it would be fun" The red haired boy had a half smile. "Well, I think I-" "Hey guys" Tony's robotized voice resounded in the place. Inmediately, she turned around to see him. "Tony!" She smiled when she saw Tony flying towards the dome. But the smile disappeared when she saw some other thing flying a lot of kilometers behind Tony, and wasn't exactly a bird. "James, stay back" She extended his arm to her left side and her sword came. James look at her a bit confused. "Why, Torunn? What ha-" "I SAID STAY BACK!" She yelled. James nodded in response and entered to the dome. "Torunn?" Tony asked while descending in front of her. "Don't worry, Tony. I'll take care of him." She said, Tony was confused until Jarvis warned him about something flying towards them. "Torunn, I'm not sure of this. But if you need help, we'll be here" "I'll don't need help. Just, go inside the refuge and close the doors" She placed herself in battle position, while watching that thing getting closer and closer. Tony nodded like James and entered to the Dome. Seconds later, the refuge was entirely closed. The approaching thing stood in the air for a few seconds before began to descend near her. Aparently, that thing was a human, who has blue hair an was carrying a sword. They both were watching each other for a couple of seconds, without saying a word. Just watching. "Where did that Android go?" Trunks broke the tension, his gaze was cold. He was trying to sense the girl's Ki, but it wasn't posible. "You're refering to Tony, right? I'll don't let you to damage him, or my family!" She pointed her sword to Trunks, with determination in her stare. (Cue Thor's Theme) "You let me with no choice" Trunks said while drawing his sword and placing his body in battle position. Then, both sword fighters began to fly towards the other, preparing their swords to clash. Fight! (Unfinished!) Trunks' and Torunn's swords collide make a powerful expansive wave that inmediately spreads over the place. Instantly they were clashing their swords once and other time in rapid motion for a couple seconds until Trunks stepped aside and then kicked Torunn in the stomach, causing her to step back. "Ugh..." Torunn groans as she throws two powerful slashes to Trunks, who avoided the first one and blocked the second using his sword with a bit of difficult, making him move a couple of feets back. "Take this!" Trunks jumps backward while shooting five ki blast, and then stoods in the ground, doing incredibly faster arm moves and after places his hands toward forming a diamond shape with his index fingers. “Burning Attack!” Of that shape a powerful blast was shooted, moving at incredible speed and behind the other energy spheres. "That's all you have?" Torunn smiled as she flew towards the spheres, cutting the five first in half and causing some explosions behind her. The last and stronger one was a little bigger, so she didn't cut it. She just kicked it up, redirecting it to the sky. She didn't stop her flight while doing that, reaching Trunks and landing a slash again. He blocked it with a lot of effort. Then, Torunn managed to punch Trunks in the face, causing him to flinch. She flew towards him and punched him again, this time in his chest, making him fly a great number of meters backwards. He gasps as he stoods in the air, concentrating himself. "You're pretty strong, Android" He said, closing his eyes while being covered by a golden aura. "My name's Torunn!" She screams, flying to Trunks again, preparing her sword to cut him. When she was near, she noticed a change in Trunks' hair, being a golden, erised hair instead of that blue bowl cut one. That surprised her a little, but she continued, making her cut to Trunks and hitting him. But apparently, what she had struck was just an image, as it disappeared almost instantly. "Where did he go?!" She asked, looking around. (Cue Heroic Trunks) Finally, she senses and sees him when she looks up. Trunks was above her, falling swiftly with the sword in high and about to cut her in half. Fortunately, she was able to block the hit, but it was incredibly strong and caused her to fall at high speeds. Trunks followed her while falling, preventing her from reaching the ground when kicked her up causing her to be thrown through the air, then, he flew towards her again. Torunn stopped the flight, staying in the air and waiting for Trunks to reach her. "I got you!" She swung her sword towards Trunks when he was near, but failed again as he disapeared. Torunn was confused. "No, you don't!" Trunks appeared behind her, throwing an double axe punch to her head, making her to crash in the ground. She got up slowly, a little dizzy. Then, Trunks began to shot a lot of ki blasts towards her. She wasn't able to evade, and every Ki blast bump against her, causing a lot of explosions around the place. Trunks wasn't sure If it was over, so he just kept staring at the curtain of smoke that had now formed due to the various explosions. At this moment, a sword flew at him. Trunks narrowly avoided it, and the edge of the sword lightly cut his cheek, making him bleed. "You're pissing me off!" Torunn said inside the smoke. A lightning bolt was shot from the same place, and this time, Trunks could not dodge because of the immense speed that it possessed. Trunks recoiled because of this. Trunks flew towards her, entering at the curtain of smoke. He wasn't able to see nothing but darkness, and then, he got struck in his back with an immense force of what seemed to be metal, making him get out of there. Torunn followed him and hit him again using her hammer, this time in the chest, crashing him with a mountain and breaking it in half. "Agh..." Trunks groans, buried in a huge rock. Feeling an intense pain, he had his eyes closed while gasping. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Torunn flying in direction to him with his hammer on high, ready to hit Trunks. Inmediately, Trunks took his sword, which was buried in the same rock and then, he powered up himself, being covered by an intense golden aura and little thunderbolts, reaching the Super Saiyan 2 and causing the rock to explode with his power. He put his sword between Torunn's hammer and himself to block the hit. Again, the collision caused a expansive wave that provoke a huge crater below they. "You'll not destroy this future!" Trunks said, while he puts his hand between they, throwing an inmense ki blast and making her to fly backward. She stoods in the air and throws her hammer towards Trunks, who dodged and then''' swings his sword one time, launching an energy wave to her. Torunn avoided, extending his arm towards Trunks. And when Trunks was about to continue, he got hitted by Torunn's hammer in his nape. He felt that pain again, this time stronger and in form of a headache. "And you'll not hurt my family!" Then, pointed his hammer to Trunks, and a lot of lightning was shooted from it towards him. Trunks blocked, making a barrier of ki around himself. They flew towards the other again, and Trunks made a horizontal swing that Torunn dodged. She dodging that swing was part of Trunks' plan, as he inmediately managed to do a barrage of punches on Torunn's stomach, she groaned and tried to hit Trunks using his hammer, but he avoided and did a little cut in Torunn's arm, the one in which she holds her hammer, causing it to fell down. Trunks managed to kick down Torunn, causing her to crash in the ground again. "This is over!" Then, Trunks curled his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction. He begans to gather purple energy on his hands. Torunn was in the ground, almost unconscious. Trying to crawl slowly to other side. '''(Music Stops) "Father... Please..." She said, and in that moment, she surrendered, fainting. "Galick Gun!" Trunks yelled, firing a huge purple beam towards her. Torunn wasn't able to avoid anymore, but when it was about to hit her, thunders felt from the sky, hitting Torunn and blocking Trunks' attack, causing an explosion of energy and lightning. (Cue Fight As One) "Thanks." Torunn's said, she stood in the same place, now in gold asgardian ropes and a red cape, and completely filled with thunders. She saw around, noticing that her sword was in front of her now. She took it, and after, she sees Trunks in the sky, gasping. "You're toughter than I expected" Trunks says, pointing Torunn with his sword. She just stares at him, and then, fly towards Trunks again at a incredible speed, so much, that Trunks wasn't able to see when she did a cut in his chest. "Agh!" Trunks groans, and then managed to block a second swing from Torunn, and a third. But when she did the fourth, the clash between both swords make Trunks' sword to broke in half. That surprised Trunks a lot, and he sidestepped the next slash, without dropping his sword. Torunn swung her sword again, making another cut in Trunks' chest. He shout in pain while shooting a huge ki blast towards Torunn, who easily detour it using her sword. Trunks fly up, and places his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. (Cue Desesperate Assault) KO! Results Who are you rooting for? Torunn Trunks I don't know Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:TheDoomGaze